torielfandomcom-20200213-history
Ozhabel
Ozhabel Is the only dragon in the whole of Toriel. He lives in the volatile tundra in the Northern territory of Dûnnonma, in the Malomanan continent. Ozhabel is a dragon of ice and the biting cold Life as a man To start of with, a very, very long time ago, before the memory of the history books. Ozhabel was a normal man, albeit born with one foot in the other world. He was a peasant and the son of Mazdula son of Azkazel. He wasn't even Sumnë but rather of Samca origin, an ethnic group from Ohare. There he practiced the local religion On Soam which promotes inward looking and balance. He lived a rough life despite having a good heart and when he was a young man the woman he loved deserted him and his family disowned him. This caused him a lot of mental pain which caused him to look inward for balance...except due to his spiritual quality he found something greater. He didn't quite understand what it was as he hadn't been taught by the spirits yet of what he was. So in his self destructive pain, angst and inward looking he managed to break the bonds between his body and soul and managed to walk in Asëq or the spirit world. At first he could just glimpse that world, but over time he could wander in it, and over more time he took a form in it of an giant scaled beast of the biting cold, as the spirit world was terrifying and he felt protected in his beastly form. As his ability got even stronger he could visit, in spirit form (not physically) the human world in the dragon form. But in the human world he remained a man. Eventually his pain and depression killed him...well his body rather, as by this time his soul was strong enough to survive on its own, only after his death did his beastly form take on a solid form in the human world...Ozhabel had become an unhuman winged terror. His mind was still scarred from the bad things that happened in his life which gave him a deep misliking for humans. he took to the sky an attacked several towns with his breath of ice he buried them in snow and froze over a large amount of canals...and killed many people in the process. He blew so much ice and snow that he plunged Ohare into a severe and long winter...crops withered (and with it trade), canals froze which stopped trade and travel as people struggled to walk long distances due to the heavy snow. Everyone in Ohare felt the cold but very few knew of Ozhabel. Afterwards guilt took Ozhabel so he fled Ohare altogether and flew to the northern snowy continent Malomanan where he lived in the frozen mountains in his immortal form. He lives in the northern region as it's the one place even the Sumnë stay away from as the land is so harsh. There he lives in seclusion, with the man that once was (if Ozhabel could ever have been called human) dwindling away. Over the millennia he became more and more of the spirit and kept close to the spiritual world still and kept a role of balance after his anger cooled. Whenever the native people of the Malomanan broke the balance he punished them with his terror.(hence why he attacked two Nümmezsw brothers when they killed a Sëalaferoc, a holy deer spirit). Apart from that he is very rarely seen, his belly is pure white so that it camouflages against the white cloudy sky, his back is a slightly darker white/grey/silver with black/grey spots so that when he rests on the ground they mimic boulders in stone. He blows out blizzards from his mouth that can freeze a man solid in seconds. In very few occasions he may help people when it isn't their time to die. This is however a very extreme and rare case of the power of mental observation mixed with a supernatural individual. Lineage As a human Ozhabel was the son of Mazdula and Pela, and Mazdula was the son of Azkazel and Yondai. Ozhabel's name across the world Being the only dragon in the world means that most language derive the word for dragon from his own name. As can be seen in this list: